A Nautolan's Life
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Finding two force sensitive Nautolans started everything. Now the life of one of them unfolds... and ends. Does he express his love before his awful fate? WARNING tearjerker


**Jessie: I completly own the Nautolans named Trav Di and Stnar. But I dont own Star Wars sadly, or I would have let Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, and Kit Fisto survive in the third movie, as well as add Trav Di and Stnar in there hehe! Maybe some day I will... (remembers that it is not possible and then crys)... Well I completly made this up after reading a great fanfic of Kit Fisto called The Adventures of Kit Fisto by LarzRuscoBombadillo. Wonderful story.**

Trav Di: She makes me suffer so much. (gets tacklehugged by Jessie) Yeah she had a fun time making me up. And as well as making me sound so cute when I'm little... (sweatdrops)

Jessie: Yeah hehehe I'm so evil, but you are so wise now! And this is my first tradegy story so I hope I at least did a good job! At the end of the story though there will be a little romance.

A being was sitting on a rocky ledge over a beautiful blue waterfall. Large black eyes gleamed with joy. Molted green skin almost blended in with the moss-covered slippery rock that the creature was standing on. Webbed hands clutched the moss happily. A chuckle escaped the pale green lips. The creature was a Nautolan, an inhabitant of the planet Glee Anselm. The Nautolan jumped up onto his feet and looked down at the light mist that rose from where the lake met the waterfall and his lips parted to show his pearly white teeth.

The Nautolan looked to be about a few days after turning 8 years old. His name was Trav Di, though everyone prefers to call him Trav Di instead of Trav anyways. Water droplets splashed his face as the late morning dew dripped constantly from the overhanging trees. The Nautolan's head sensors twitched and swayed, though there was not a single breeze. He felt better in the cold water, but he was just fine when he was on ground. He wasnt as clumsy as the other Nautolans when he was on land.

Nautila was usually his best language, but his Basic was just as good. Other Nautolans werent as adventurous as he was. When the other Nautolan children played in the water, he played out of the water, sometimes jumping into the trees, which in turn led him eventually to his favorite lake, which was almost right next to the other lake where his village was located. He didnt have any friends, only ones that talked with him a bit. Because of not having many friends, he was lonely, but he remained cheerful despite that. Some of his 'friends' consider him a bit weird and way too cheerful, even when everyone else was down.

Trav Di laughed and jumped off of the rock. He fell until he saw his target, a very sturdy branch. His hand shot out at the last second and grabbed it. He swung up onto it and his eyes searched for his next targets, which were each about a couple feet below him. He took one glance down at the few Nautolans that had looked up at him, annoyed at his behavior, and paused.

"Geez Travells you are so crazy." a female Nautolan snapped, using his hated nickname. The female's name was Merena. She was about 15 years old by the looks of her. Two other Nautolan were standing on the ground behind her. One was a male and the other was a female. The female glared at Merena with an annoyed expression. She had liked Trav Di since her village elders had visited his.

"Mer stop being so nasty." the other female, Ferina, growled. The male, Heran, just laughed. Trav Di's fingers twitched and the next thing the small group knew, a wall of freezing water had crashed down on them, leaving them soaking wet and chilled to the bone. Ferina muttered something to the other two about knowing that that would happen. He looked down at them in a bored unamused way, still not knowing why that always happened when his anger spiked.

Trav Di then leapt down, springing off the next few branches, and diving into the lake which was now 5 feet below him. Unfourtunatly, none of the other Nautolans had ever approved of this behavior, as they had always thought him as different and unordinary, all except his best friend and parents. Everyone was glad that he wasnt related to them though.

He mentally sighed as he swam in the lake. He loved to swim in the water, well duh, what kind of Nautolan wouldnt? He felt his gills gather the precious oxygen that was in the water to circulate through his body. He lazily swam along the sandy bottom of the lake, which was only a dozen meters away from the next lake, which was where his underwater village was. A few minutes later a tap on his shoulder made him turn around, coming face to face with another Nautolan. But it wasnt just one of his 'friends', it was his only close friend, Stnar Hact. He was so close that they were almost like long-lost brothers.

"Hey Stnar." Trav Di greeted in Nautila, slowing down so that they could talk. The other Nautolan's face was creased with worry. Something was obviously up. His eyes searched his friend's eyes for a clue, any clue, of what was going on, since he never paid any attention to listen to everyone's gossip. Stnar looked tired and out of breath.

"What's up?" Trav Di asked, his eyes full of curiosity. Stnar looked up above at the surface of the glistening lake. He was quiet for a minute. They both floated in place. Head sensors twitched slightly in the water, swaying to the slight current that the waterfall created.

"The Separatist! There's rumors that a group of them might be here." Stnar sighed, looking at him again. Trav Di tilted his head to one side, letting the news sink into his head. Then he suddenly straightened up and stiffened, his eyes suddenly seeing right through his friend. Pain ripped through him, like something was tearing through his chest. He saw dead Nautolans everywhere. But only two figures shocked him. It was his parents. His mom and dad. They were dead! All of them - the whole village! Other creatures - and humans - were holding blasters, surrounding the Nautolans that had been forced out of their homes. They had all been shot to death.

Then he was on the ground covering a wounded Nautolan. Wait, he thought, that's Stnar! Blasters were aimed at him, prepared to fire. Someone with a red and white face lifted him up. And everything went black. Then he was being shook hard. Trav Di suddenly saw Stnar in front of him.

"Trav you okay? You were... shivering." he asked, his face showing that he was slightly concerned. Only Stnar had ever called him Trav. He shakily nodded.

"I just had a vision... I think... Everyone in the village... dead... We survived though..." Trav Di panted. His sharp eyes picked up red light that was dancing on his friend's head. He looked up, and so did Stnar. They saw red blaster beams being shot over the lake. Then they looked at each other, fear glinting in their eyes.

"We have to get out of here!" Stnar yelled.

"No we need to find my parents! I wont let them die!" Trav Di agrued. With that he digged his feet into the sandy bottom and rocketed up through the water. His head soon bursted out of the lake. A few Seperatists were spread out around the opposite side of the lake as him. Stnar burst up through the surface.

"Trav, we cant go to the village. We'll get - " Then the Separatist heard them, spotted them, and leveled their blasters at them.

"Sorry Trav..." Stnar whispered in Basic, his eyes wide. Trav Di looked at him and mouthed the word dive. His friend nodded slightly and, as one, they dove beneath the surface just as blaster bolts rained down on them. Several of the Separatist were flung into trees when Trav Di gritted his teeth.

"Find them! They're the ones we're after!" One separatist yelled. Trav Di and Stnar swam to the shallow part of the lake, which would lead them to their village, and leaped out of the water, running through the swampy area of the forest surrounding the lake. They ran for a few minutes when blaster bolts suddenly were being shot towards them. Trav Di stumbled when a bolt hit his right shoulder. He cried out and Stnar slid to a stop to help him back to his feet.

"Come on we're almost there Trav." Stnar urged. He helped his friend to his feet and they ran. They heard a loud whine as a starship roared over them. Someone in the starship looked out of the pilot's window just in time to see two shadowy figures running towards the lake in back of them. The two glanced fearfully at each other and hurried along the hidden path.

They slid to a stop as they reached the lake. Their eyes widen in horror. Bodies of Nautolans were everywhere. Trav Di gave a slight choking sound as he saw his dead parents. A group of Separatist spotted them from behind. A blaster bolt hit Stnar in his back and he gave a small cry of pain before falling to the ground. Trav Di gave a shocked yell and covered his friend with his own body. Blaster bolts were fired at his back again and again. He clenched his teeth so he wouldnt cry out in pain.

Trav Di was already wounded badly, so it was a wonder that he could still have the strength to protect another. The blasters were fired again, but he didnt feel the intense heat, the bolts had been deflected by something - or someone. His right shoulder had been slightly burned. His back had been badly injured, scorched by the intense heat of the blaster bolts. Luckily his skin had not been badly burned, because of his wet clothes. He let out a ragged breath.

He then collapsed just as one of the Jedi Knights reached him. He was gently picked up by someone. Not knowing who it was, he weakly looked up to see the beautiful red and white face of a Togruta. He struggled against her grip, not knowing if she was trying to help or not. He remembered the elders of his village telling stories of the Jedi and the Separatist. The whole village hadnt trusted either of them, so he hadnt either.

"Sshhhh. It'll be alright." the Togruta whispered, gently. Trav Di stared cautiously at her for a moment and muttered something about his friend being alive. Then his body became limp as he went into unconsiousness. The Togruta looked down at the other Nautolan that Trav Di had been protecting in suprise and felt for a pulse.

"Luminara! There's another one still alive!" the Togruta yelled as she felt the slow beating pulse. A Mirialan Jedi Knight in a black robe, which was covered by a black cloak, deflected the blaster bolts that were aimed at her, while she slowly backed to the Togruta Knight. The other Jedi managed to cover her as she sprinted over to the Togruta.

"At least there were two survivors. Shaak Ti, we must get them back to Coruscant as soon as possible or they might not survive long." Luminara said as she knelt next to her, her intense blue eyes meeting Shaak Ti's worried gaze. She nodded and yelled something to the other Jedi. A response was shouted back as the two Knights stood up, cradeling the two young Nautolans in their arms. A low whine was heard as a small silver Republic Cruiser-like starship landed a couple of meters away from them.

Soon there wasnt any signs of the Separatist, as they had quickly retreated, or so the Jedi thought. Luminara and Shaak Ti ran to the starship and were helped aboard by the other Jedi. Some Separatist hadnt retreated and, hidden, were now shooting blaster bolts at the ship. The shields went up to avoid being damaged. The starship rose into the air as the shields absorbed the hits and took no damage as they flew towards the atmosphere.

Trav Di's head was resting against Shaak Ti's chest as she held his injured body. Her hand came to rest on his forehead and instantly drew back as it came into contact with the hot skin. She looked down at the child with a worried expression. His whole body was warm, she noticed. His body shuddered as pain consumed his backside. She only laid her hand on his shoulder, hoping that he would be alright when they got to the Jedi Temple. She then felt a warm feeling inside her when she held him. But she shook it off.

The starship entered hyperspace as soon as it could, the pilots being ordered to hurry. The starship disappeared from above Glee Anselm and reappeared above Coruscant and flew down through the atmosphere. The pilot and co-pilot steered the ship towards an enormous building, the Jedi Temple. Shaak Ti sighed as the starship landed and the Jedi hurried out, heading into the Temple, towards the Healer rooms.

The Nautolan children were soon taken cared of, their injuries partially serious, and Shaak Ti stood outside the room, which held both Stnar and Trav Di. Yoda walked out, the sliding doors closing after him, and looked at her seriously.

"Strong in the Force they are. Why we have not found them til now, I know not. Unusual for Jedi not to sense them it is. Concealed their presences were. To be protected, I fear. Fearful of Jedi and Separatist, the village was." Yoda admitted.

"They are to be trained then Master Yoda? They're not too old." Shaak Ti asked. Yoda nodded and headed towards the Council room to a meeting. Shaak Ti stared at the door Yoda had come through and sighed. She had known they were special from the time they had rescued them. She was sure that they would become great Jedi. But unknown to her, something terrible, in time, would happen to the youngest one, Trav Di.

**Jessie: (twitches) Well that's it for now. Hehehe evil cliffy. Please R&R so I can get on with the next chapter. But please forgive me if I take a few days to get it done. Very busy and I'll be gone alot.**


End file.
